Flamber
Flamber, is a 22 year old original Pokemon OC created by Laki. He's a major character throughout the Destinies Intertwined Timeline, first appearing in PokeAdventures and making semi-regular appearances ever since. Personality Flamber is a spontaneous, energetic and thickheaded young man. What he has in energy he seemingly lacks in common sense. He has a big appetite and can be accident prone, usually being the one who puts his friends in danger to begin with. However, he has moments where he can be cunning and he is capable of being a great ally if he puts his mind to it. Though dimwitted and often labeled an idiot by the others, in factuality, Flamber just has his own strange way of seeing the world and his own weird thought patterns. RP History Chronologically, Flamber first appears in PokeAdventures, where his impulsive behavior had a tendency to put the gang in danger. He later reappears in RPCRP, journeying along with the gang and at one point beating up a police officer, causing everyone to go on the lamb. After RPCRP he goes traveling with Sheebop, Pikachu and Lunatyr but he returns for cameo appearances in Darius League Quest, comforting Merlee after she loses Rhodium and appearing once more during the epilogue. Flamber plays a role in PTRPCRP, embarking on an accidental world tour with Kleat and co before being given a temp job as a castle guard at the Fortress of Light. Flamber serves as a side antagonist in The Second Secret War, where he's brainwashed by Vanessa Eris. Flamber also plays a role in K's Backstory, an RP set two years in the past. He assists Paige in the birth of K and bonds with them as the RP progresses. The sequel, The Search for K, presents several deep challenges for Flamber. He's abducted by K shortly after he, Paige and Sheebop try to relocate her. She makes him her toy and forces herself on him, to the point that the two wind up having a child named Xander. However, after the efforts of Sheebop and Xander to save him, he's brought back and feels incredible heartbreak for his betrayal to Sheebop. Xander decides it's best to erase the memories of Flamber having him in order to rid him of the negative vibes. Flamber is set to return for RPCRP2 Relationships Flamber is on good terms with a lot of characters, though his most known relationship is his bond with the tsundere Sheebop. He would often flirt with her, garnering some form of physical abuse, though eventually she accepts his feelings and the two start dating. Flamber is good friends with Chiko, Lunatyr, Pikachu, Kleat, and Shiruru as well. He and Aqua are on friendly terms, though he often playfully teases Aqua and the latter usually insults his stupidity. Flamber becomes friends with Paige and K early in the timeline, however his relationship with K would take a very unhealthy turn when she abducts him and makes him her toy. He would eventually even be forced into fathering a child with her! Ultimately, Flamber cares for K very much, but because of her dark tendencies has no choice but to keep his distance. Flamber has a good bond with his son, Xander, however Xander chooses to erase the memories of Flamber having him in order to keep the stability of Flamber's relationship with Sheebop. Thus, he now just sees Xander as a friend, even though he occassionally gets vibes from him as if they have a connection. Gallerying ZlCfzSw7mBw34-GCHJ.jpg|With Sheebop ZlCfzSju5HUGdUBAgN.png|The infamous Tsundere Meter ZlCfzSjic38zLPjile.png|Flamber's first appearance in the RPCRP comic adaption Flambercharactersheet.jpg Trivia *Flamber is a lot shorter than most members of his species, being only slightly taller than Sheebop (2'04'')'' *Flamber is a Sagittarius, born on December 5th. *Favorite snack: virtually anything, but he has a penchant for french fries. *Flamber is incredibly near-sighted and has to rely on contact lenses to see. * Apparently he has a fear of Spheals, as discovered in Darius League Quest. ** Sheebop: I'm not, like, scared or anything! ** Flamber: It's alright Sheebop. To be honest, I'm a little weirded out. ** Iris: You're also weirded out by Spheals for some reason. ** Flamber: You don't understand, those things are SINISTER! Category:OCs Category:OCs made by Laki Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP2 Category:Pokemon Category:Male OCs Category:OCs that appeared in DLQ Category:OCs that appeared in DerpQuest Category:OCs that appeared in PokeAdventures Category:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2